Complete Opposites
by Kiss Me I'm Italian151
Summary: Thought I would give this another go. My name is Kara King, I'm a jumper. My boyfriend, Griffin, and I have been tracking and killing(mostly him) paladins. David Rice just made my life more harder to bare. As Kara begin to realize the differences she and Griffin share are too much, would they break it off, or would they stick together. They are complete opposites.
1. Chapter 1

I fluttered my eyes open to see a room that was dark but I was sure that there was light streaming down in the living room. I felt the arm on my naked waist tighten around me, bringing me closer to a toned, shirtless chest.

I looked over my shoulder to see Griffin, my boyfriend, is still sleeping, his head next to my shoulder. His slight snoring made me smile softly. It's morning like these that made me what to never leave the bed or his arms for that matter.

If you're wondering "What the hell is going on?" Well, my name is Kara King. I am a Jumper. I've been a jumper since I was five but only known I was since I was 16. And I'm 19 now.

The story of meeting Griffin is for a different time. I've lived with him since I figured out I was a jumper.

But anyways, back to the present.

I lifted my head off the pillow to see our clothes from last night were thrown on the floor without a care. Usually I would be mad about it but last night was amazing so I let it slide. I tried to get up so that I could get a shower and take care of the laundry.

But the man behind me grunted in displeasure and held me closer to him, snuggling his face into my neck. "Don't." Griffin mumbled in his British accent that I loved. I smiled, "I gotta get up, and it's morning." "Morning can wait 10 more minutes." He said back. I chuckled at him.

He started to kiss the back of my neck and moved down to my shoulder and back. I breathed out a sigh of pleasure. I laid down on my back and Griffin got on top of me, kissing my collar bone, up my neck and finally my lips. I dug my fingers into his always messy dirty blonde hair, bringing his head closer, deepening our kiss.

I had to break away, even though I didn't want to, to breathe air into my lungs. We both were panting. Breathless. He leaned his forehead onto mine and looked into my eyes. I moved my hands to cup both sides of his face and gave him a peck on the lips, "We still have to get up."

He groaned while I smirked cheekily. Griffin flipped onto his back onto the bed while I got up and grabbed the clothes on the floor, putting them into the hamper beside the table. I grabbed a new set of clothes from a pile next to the closet. Before I left the room, Griffin grabbed my waist and brought me down next to him.

I laughed at him, looking at him to see him smiling a real smile. "I love you." He said. I felt my face soften, "I love you too." I whispered to him. I pecked him again and got up to get a shower.

After my shower, I walked out and to the computer so that I could get to work on tracking on some of the paladins. It's how it works. He goes after them while I track them. I was on Roland's team that was going after another Jumper it seemed. Roland was a complete ass. Almost killed me and Griffin but we managed to escape, barely.

I heard Griffin going into the shower but I didn't really pay attention to him at the moment.

I was too busy typing on the computer to hear Griffin come up to the rolly chair. Griffin whipped the chair in a complete 180, making me yelp in shock. His hair was still wet and dripping, but his face had a smug smile on it. "So how about you and I go to a pub tonight?" Griffin asked.

"For what?" Even though I didn't mind going to the pubs or bars, it was entertaining to watch Griffin drunk, but we were at a pub not even a week ago. "To spend time together." I snorted, "Like we don't spend enough?" I asked sarcastically.

He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, "Sure." "Great." Griffin smiled, lazily.

It was around 6 pm here in lair time, but it was around 11 at a British pub. I changed into something for acceptable for a pub and we left. We had been there for a while, Griffin almost drunk. I don't drink because I'm usually the responsible one.

Griffin did take me out for my 18th birthday to a pub and got me drunk. But it was a nice night. From what I remember.

I heard the door open, even through the heavy talking. I looked to see that it was a guy a few years older than me. He had this arrogance about him that made him unappealable to me.

Griffin looked at me confused, "What the hell are you staring at?" He somewhat slurred. He turned his head to what I was staring at. The guy just did a ballsy move.

He jumped in front of people.

Both Griffin and I both tensed up, him sobering up a little bit. He chugged the rest of his pint, throw a few bills on the table and grabbed my hand. I quickly grabbed my coat that was on my chair back and hurried to walk with him.

"Where are we going?" I whispered once we were out of the pub. "We are leaving." Was all Griffin said. We walked a few streets away as to see if we were being followed but we weren't.

I jumped us back to the lair since he was a bit drunk to do so himself.

We could have some serious trouble with that Jumper if we kept on bumping into him. Griffin went onto this drunken rant on how he could get us killed even after all of our attempts to stay alive. I tried to calm him down but he can be a total hot head.

That's where we are opposites at. He was totally bold, tough and didn't give a flying fuck about anything really. Me? I'm more of a softy, kind of a chicken and I cared. We were complete opposites.

In this case opposites attracted. Attracted very nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent a lot of my time researching on the rouge jumper. It didn't take that much effort anyways.

His name is David Rice.

And he was the sloppiest jumper I've ever seen. He jumped without a second thought to the consequences.

He was living in New York, in a very nice penthouse suite. I doubted that he could've gotten that money on hard work either since it seemed that he did everything the easy way.

If I could've found Rice this easy than the Paladins had already found him. There isn't an 'if' either since I knew that they had knew of him. He was definitely naïve to think that he was the only special one in the world.

It didn't take me long to get his childhood address.

He lived in Ann Arbor, Michigan. To me, it sounded like it was the classical, white collar neighborhood with the white picket fence.

I found a video that had Roland and Rice in it, with a little more digging. Roland had almost got him till he had jumped into a wall and that's when the video ended.

I reported what I found to Griffin, which he replied with, "Wow, he is thick." and walked away from the desk.

"Well what do you expect Griffin? Him to know immediately that there are others like him in the world after he first jumped?" I spun around in the desk chair.

Griffin was shuffling papers around that were already messed up to begin with. "Of course not, but you'd think that he'd be a bit more careful about it. He didn't have to jump in the bar to get the girls attention, now did he?"

His British accent became thicker whenever he was irritated or angry, which was almost always. Which always made me weak in the knees…and he knew that.

I huffed since I couldn't come up with something else to say. I could see his smirk that was growing on his face.

"We should probably do some recon on this Rice character." Griffin informed me. Him slightly moving me out of the way so that he could get on the computer.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "For what?"

"To see if this idiot is going to be a problem." He said while typing. He gestured for me to get out of the chair for him to sit. I got out of the chair reluctantly and gave it up to him which he took and plopped onto it.

"He wouldn't be a problem if we weren't around him." I countered back as a leaned against the computer desk.

"I'd like to know for sure Kara." His voice determined.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Griffin, you gotta let that go."

His head whipped around so fast that I thought he got whiplash. "Let it go?" he hissed at me. "I'm not going to risk your life again because of some prick wants to do whatever the bloody hell he wants!" He finished off with a shout and standing, slightly shaking in anger.

Of course I knew what he was taking about…I still had the scar that reminded me of what happened. Very bad memories and I don't like thinking about them.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." I apologized softly.

Griffin's gaze softened, "It's okay." He went back to typing.

Griffin unquestionably didn't like it when I talked about what happened with the Paladins, I had guessed it made him feel guilty about it. But it's not like I died or anything. I was here, safe and alive.

We were in a local bar in Ann Arbor, cue eye roll. It seemed that we were always at a bar in some country or continent.

I was walking in front of Griffin with his hand on my lower back, guiding me to a booth that was somewhat hiding in the corner. Since I couldn't legally drink in America since I'm still 19, I had to get a coke while Griffin got a Budweiser.

He took a sip of his beer and grimaced. "What did you expect? This isn't Ireland." I teased. He gave me playful glare in return.

We had waited a while before we saw Rice come in the bar/restaurant. He walked passed us without giving us a second glance and took a seat at an empty booth and stared at a girl that was bartending.

Griffin and I watched Rice for almost a good 45 minutes and he was mainly staring at the girl. He finally got up and walked out till he ran into what I guessed was a high school 'friend.' I say 'friend' because Rice didn't seem all that keen on being spotted by him.

I turned away uninterested but quickly turned back when I heard a punch being landed. Rice and the 'friend' and gotten into a fight in a short amount of time. They had made it outside till Rice jumped away but jumped back before the girl could follow.

"Jesus, this prick really is stupid."

Griffin and I stayed a bit longer after the fight as to not attract attention.

"Let's go." Griffin said, having enough of this place. I nod, got up and grabbed my jacket. Folding it over my arm, I walked with Griffin behind me, again with his arm on my lower back. The exit was were Rice was.

"Come to Rome with me?" I hear him ask the girl. "Yea." She agreed.

Once out of the bar, I put my jacket on and turned to Griffin.

"Looks like we're heading to Rome. Ready for a romantic holiday?" I smirked at him. He responded with a dry chuckle.

"I've told you before, Love. I'm not a romantic."

He then jumped us back the lair.


	3. Apology

_**So, for Christmas I got a new laptop and had to install Microsoft office onto it. The catch is that it only downloaded onto the parent account and not mine. I also have to wait to get outlook, but they didn't have that on Home&Student form, so I have to get professional, and I don't know how long that's going to take. **_

_**I would like to update, but as you read I can't.**_

_**I'm so sorry**_


End file.
